


I'm on a Motherfucking Boat

by tajn



Series: Fucking Date Night [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boats, Date Night, Dating, Fishing, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Mickey has a secret, Mickey is open to relationship, Mostly Fluff, Shameless, Shipping, Swimming, if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates waking up early, patience, and water. So Ian takes him fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on a Motherfucking Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of fucking date night!  
> If you have an idea for a date, send me a prompt at tajn77

“Mickey,” Ian whispered softly into his sleepy boyfriend’s ear and began to softly nibble at it. 

“Go away,” Mickey mumbled and shuffled himself deeper into the cocoon of blankets. 

“It’s time to wake up,” Ian said. 

“Fuck off,”

Ian, realizing that the gentle approach wasn’t going to work, jumped on his boyfriend and started to shake the bed. And not in the way Mickey liked.

“Fuck, Gallagher.” Mickey said. “What do you want?” His voice was irritated but Mickey’s hand betrayed him by roughly squeezing Ian’s thigh. 

“You promised we could go fishing,” Ian’s eyes went wide and Mickey felt his stomach drop. No fucking way was he going to get sucked into those puppy dog eyes. 

“Fuck off, when did I even agree to this?” Mickey said turning over in bed to escape Ian’s eyes.

“Last night.” Ian said trying to pull of the blankets. 

“I was drunk.” Mickey said quickly and tried to keep as much of the still warm blankets on him.

“You’re always drunk.” Ian said as fast if not quicker.

“Why the hell do you even want to go fishing, Ian,” Mickey said rubbing his face and resigning to the fact that he was awake but that didn’t fucking mean that he was going to go fishing.

“Because it’ll be fun.” Ian said glancing at Mickey, who was obviously not buying it. Then Ian added, “Come on Mick, I always wanted to fuck on a boat.” 

“… Damn it,” Mickey said shuffling out of bed and towards the shower. 

“I’ll make you some breakfast,” Ian called out with a big smirk on his face. 

Mickey flipped him off in response. 

 

~_~

 

If someone was to tell Mickey 3 years ago that he was going to drive his boyfriend to the lake to go fishing and drink some expensive ass coffee, he would have beat the living shit out of them. But here he was drinking some cappa-fucking-cuccino while Ian’s eyes were glued to the scenery (he said he was the fucking navigator) 

“So where did you get all the fishing shit?” Mickey said breaking the silence since getting the coffee.( Mickey hadn’t exactly been thrilled at stopping to get coffee but damn Ian and those weapons he called eyes.). 

“Remember Ned,” Ian said. 

“No, I don’t remember the asshole who got me shot,” Mickey said giving Ian a look. 

“You know what I mean, you little shit.” Ian laughed. “But when we cleared the house, Iggy grabbed this stuff and I thought that I may as well use it once before getting rid of it.” 

“That was months ago, Ian.” Mickey said. 

“But we were always busy or you know not togeth-“ 

“Okay, I got it.” Mickey said. “But after today we are selling all this shit. God knows we all need the money.” 

“You thinking about our future, Mick?” Ian’s voice becoming mushy in a way that Ian knew pissed Mickey off. 

“I’m thinking about how we spent 7 dollars on coffee and how we are going to be broke as fuck if we don’t make some money soon,” 

“Dude, I’ve been broke my whole life.” Ian said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Not with me you ain’t” Mickey mumble just loud enough for Ian to hear.

And Ian just hid a quiet smile behind another drink of coffee.

~_~ 

“So, where is the fucking boat?” Mickey said carrying his share of the fishing supplies towards the shore of the lake. 

“I got it covered,” Ian said rolling his eyes and started walking down the shore away from the masses of people on the beach.  
“Going somewhere more secluded, Gallagher?” Mickey clicked. “You goin’ to fuck me so raw, you don’t want anyone to hear me scream?’ Mickey heard a small gasp beside him and looked to see a middle-aged couple with very red cheeks. “Do you have a fucking problem?” Mickey said puffing out his chest a bit. 

“No. No. we-“ the woman said stumbling over her words.

“Like a give a fuck,” Mickey said readjusting the fishing equipment and ran to catch up with Ian. “When the hell are we going to get to the boat?” 

“Soon enough.” Ian said knocking his shoulder against Mickey’s and the two continued to walk along the shore.

~_~

Soon enough, Mickey’s ass. They had been walking for 20 minutes through the beach, then 15 minutes through forest and fuck was Mickey tired. “This is total bullshit.” Mickey said between pants. 

“It’s 5 more minutes Mickey,” Ian’s voice was filled with excitement. “We just have to walk towards the lake, find the boat, and then we can go fishing.” 

“Find the boat?” Mickey’s eyebrows rose accusingly. “You mean you don’t know where the fucking boat is?” 

“I know a general location.” Ian mumbled. 

“What the fuck, Ian?” Mickey said nearly yelling.

“What?” Ian said equally as loud, “Do you think we have a fucking yacht floating in lake all prepared and shit?” 

Mickey took a step closer to Ian. “NO, I thought we would have a fucking boat cause you said you wanted to fuck on a mother fucking boat,” 

“I know where the boat is!” Ian said getting closer to Mickey. The duo was nose to nose at this point. 

“Then where is it?” Mickey’s voice was low and rough. 

“Around,” Ian said grabbing the back of Mickey’s neck and pulling Mickey in for a long kiss. 

“You trying to distract me?” Mickey said grinning as he squeezed Ian’s ass. He pulled the redhead in close for another kiss. But Mickey’s kiss was rougher. Sharp nips at Ian’s bottom lip and the way Mickey raked his hand down Ian’s side made Ian feel like he was being ripped apart. And damn did Ian love it.  
And reciprocate it. By the time the impromptu make out session ended, Ian had long scratch marks down his arms, while Mickey was sporting a dozen crescent moon shaped indents beneath his shirt. 

“If I can’t find the boat, we can at least go swimming,” Ian said already looking around the forest for any signs of a boat. 

“Fuck swimming.” Mickey said turning away from Ian and began walking towards the shore. “You better find that damn boat.” 

“Found IT!” Ian said a moment later.

“Seriously?” Mickey said walking towards Ian, who was now pulling off dozens of well-placed branches.

“And here is our ship,” Ian said pulling off the last branch to reveal a small metal rowboat. 

“It looks like it’s made of tin foil,” Mickey said rasping his knuckles against the boat’s hull. 

“Aw, you scared, Mickey?” Ian dropping his half of the fishing equipment into the boat and began to peel off his sweat soaked shirt.

“Didn’t fucking say that,” Mickey huffed making Ian laugh. Mickey dropped the rest of the fishing equipment into the boat and began to pull it towards the shore with Ian. 

As soon as the boat touched the water, Ian dropped it and began to rip his shoes off and flung them in the boat. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey said. The boat had narrowly missed Mickey’s foot. 

“I wanted to go for a swim before fishing,” Ian smiled. “You coming?’ Ian was already waist deep into the water and quickly submerged under and popped his head back out. “The water is pretty warm,” 

“I gotta get the boat ready.” Mickey said quickly. Mickey removed his shoes slowly and thanked Christ that Ian had convinced him to wear shorts. Taking a deep breath, Mickey stood up and began to push the boat into the water, and was very careful with every step he took, until he was about waist deep. Mickey jumped into the boat and rode the waves as he watched Ian swim for a couple minutes until the impatience engulfed him. “You fucking coming or what?” Mickey called to Ian. 

Ian swam close to the boat and hosted himself onto it. 

“Fuck, you almost tipped this shitty boat,” Mickey said gripping onto the edge of the boat. 

Ian laughed, “You are just like a cat, you know that?” Ian picked up the two oars and began to row them towards the center of the lake.

“Then that makes you a dog,” Mickey said with intense concentration of Ian’s flexing arms.

“We fight like them,” Ian said.

“And we fuck like wild animals.” Mickey grinned. “Speaking of-“ 

“Wait till we are in more in the middle of the lake,” Ian said rowing just a bit faster.

“Whatever, we just better do it before we touch that fishing shit,” Mickey said pulling out a beer from the bag they had packed.

After a few minutes of rowing, Mickey pulled the oars from Ian’s hand and dropped them on top of the fishing equipment. “gunna make your dream come true,” Mickey smiled and began to undo the button on his shorts. Mickey looked up to see a confused look on Ian’s face. “Gallagher, just get over here and fuck me,” 

Ian’s expression changed from one of confusion to one of smugness, “Ay ay captain.”  
Ian pulled himself on top of Mickey and they began part two of their kissing session. 

Mickey had barely stuck his tongue down Ian’s throat when he started to feel wetness. “Jesus, Ian. Your stamina is really shitty today,” Maybe boats just made Ian that horny. 

“…That isn’t you?” 

“Aw fuck,” Mickey said pushing Ian off him and looking at the bottom of the boat that already had half an inch of water in it. Mickey tried to cup the water out of the boat with his hands but, if anything, the scrambling was making things worse. 

“Our ship’s sinking,” Ian laughed and slipped out of the boat. 

“Like hell it is,” Mickey said still trying to get the water out of the boat. “We are going to keep this fucker up if it is the last thing that I do,” 

 

 

Ian treaded water and watched in amusement as Mickey flailed in the boat. “What’s wrong, Mick? You can’t swim?” Ian asked as if it was a joke. 

“Of course, I can fucking swim,” Mickey said glaring at Ian but still cupping out the water.

The joking expression on Ian’s face immediately dropped, “You can’t swim.” It was no longer a question. “Shit, why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t think the boat would sink.” Mickey’s voice a mixture of anger, fear and embarrassment, and like usual the anger won out. 

“Mickey, what the fuck?” 

“Fuck, Ian can we talk about this when we are not dying,” 

“You’re being dramatic,” 

“You’re being a dumbass, cause I can’t fucking swim,” Mickey said as the water splashed at his knees, “shit,shit,shit” Mickey mumbled.

“Yeah, well you better jump in before the boat sucks you under,” 

“What the fuck are you talking about,” Mickey said looking up at Ian. And Ian would have laughed if he didn’t see the absolute fear in Mickey’s eyes. 

“It’s like suction forces you down with the boat if you’re in it,” Ian said pausing. “You have to jump in Mickey.” 

“ I’m not jumping in,” Mickey said flatly. 

“I’ll catch you,” Ian said. 

“Then we are both gunna die.” 

“Again, you are being dramatic.” Ian said rolling his eyes. “You’re a human being Mick, you will float. And I did lifeguard training for ROTC, you’ll be fine.” 

“You better not let me die or else I will beat your ass in hell,” Mickey said cautiously standing up. 

“Okay Mickey,” Ian smiled assuring.

Mickey jumped into the water next to Ian. Ian grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and the two were forced below the surface until Ian gave a string of kicks. And the two returned to the surface. 

“Holy Christ,” Mickey said spitting out a mouthful of water.

“You good,” Ian said still holding Mickey’s arm. 

“Alright,” Mickey said his arms moving wildly but his head was still barely above the surface.

“Jesus Christ Mickey, kick your legs,”

“I’m trying,” Mickey, said his head temporarily going below the water only for Ian to pull him up. 

Then the wave came. A flush of water hit Mickey in the face and took a sharp intake of water in surprise. “Shit,” Mickey bubbled as he was engulfed by green-blue haze. 

But before his shitty life could flash before his eyes, he was being pulled up onto something solid and Mickey was coughing up water. Mickey glanced around and saw that he was on a high-end motorboat.

“You alright son?” A strangers voice said and rubbed Mickey’s back. And Mickey would have broken the dude’s fingers if he weren’t busy coughing up a lung. “So why were you in the middle of the lake?” the man asked turning to Ian. 

“Our boat sank,” Ian said taking in long deep breaths. He would have never admitted it to Mickey, but Ian was on the edge of exhaustion after keeping the two of them above water. “Thanks for picking us up,” 

“Couldn’t leave you boys to drown.” The woman said handing a towel to Ian and Mickey. When Mickey could finally breathe, he looked up to see the woman he hassled earlier “Aw shit,” Mickey said knowing that the boat ride was going to be fucking awful. 

“Excuse him,” Ian said, “but my friend is a little shaken up after all this,” 

Mickey looked at Ian and then at the couple, who both shared a knowing glance, before Mickey intervened, “ What the fuck is wrong with you, Firecrotch? One near death experience and now you don’t want to put it in my ass anymore,” 

“Mickey” Ian said leaning in close, “we don’t know if these people are … okay with us,” 

“You think they are going to kick out ass off the boat for being fucking gay?” Mickey raised an eyebrow. 

Before Ian could respond, the woman intervened. “My husband and I would never do something so horrible. Kicking you off the boat would be a death sentence,” 

“That’s right Helen, Kris and Ben would have our head if we did ” Tom said. “Helen, you should offer the boys some sandwiches. They must be hungry after their swim,” Tom chuckled. 

“Right,” Helen clapped her hands. “Are sandwiches okay,” She asked already pulling them out of the cooler. 

“Thanks,” Mickey said grabbing the sandwich and ripping it out of the bag and took an enormous bite, which earned a look from Ian. “I’m fucking starving, dude.” 

Ian smiled and said“ You are learning how to swim when we get home.”

“Only if you’re my teacher.” 

“Obviously,”


End file.
